Boba Fett and the One Ring
by Ryth76
Summary: Boba Fett receives an assignment to destroy the One Ring after crashing in Middle-Earth.


**Boba Fett and the One Ring of Power**

**Warning: OOC hobbits.**

Boba Fett could not believe his lousy luck. He'd crash landed in this annoying glade and a strange alien was walking in his direction. Fett eyed the strange alien with care. The short, dark haired creature, which looked nearly human-- but was as short as a child and had bare (and hairy) feet, stopped a few feet away from him. The creature didn't appear dangerous, but, having met the Ewoks of Endor, Fett wasn't about to take chances. He cocked his blaster at it.

"Don't move." He grated.

"Who are you?" Asked the creature. Fett was surprised. This creature knew Basic? Fett demanded, "Who and what are you?"

"I am Frodo Baggins of the Shire. I am one of the hobbits, sir."

Fett stated, matter-of-factly, "I am Boba Fett. I am a human."

"From what part of Middle-Earth have you come from?" Asked the hobbit, "Who exactly are you for?"

Fett's words sounded like grinding stones, "I'm not from _Middle_-_Earth_ as you call it. I am a bounty hunter. My allegiance is to myself."

Baggins's eyes widened. "Wow! That's the best news I've heard in a long time! Will _you_ destroy the--" He glanced around as though afraid of being overheard, then lowered his voice and continued, "—One Ring of Power?"

Fett lowered his blaster rifle and stepped forward, "How much?"

Baggins shook his head, and said, apologetically, "As much as we can find after Sauron is defeated."

Fett considered objecting, but decided against it. "Sauron?"

"The enemy of all that is good."

Fett said, dryly, "Depending on what is good to you."

"Life, song, freedom, beauty, and clean land," Frodo Baggins declared solemnly without hesitation, "will all perish if Sauron the servant of the Enemy has his way."

Fett nodded, curtly, "Understandable."

"You have come from the Valar to help us?"

"I don't know what a Valar is and I help no one except in business." Fett was getting impatient with the hobbit. He'd crash-landed on this planet and had been attacked by men in primitive armor and ugly beasts wearing coarse armor. And now this hobbit babbling nonsense had offered him a job, when Fett could care less about the welfare of Middle-Earth. What he really needed to do was find supplies to repair the _Slave I_.

Baggins lifted up his hands in surrender, "All right! All right! So… are you going to help us or not? If I give you the Ring will you destroy it or hand it over to Sauron?"

Fett growled, "Depends on his pay."

Baggins muttered, "I was afraid of that," then he spoke aloud, "He'll promise a high price but don't believe him. He'll kill you or mutilate you into an orc and take your armor and make a rough replica of it for his orcs or__"

"I get the point."

"Oh, okay. Here you go." Baggins started to hand over the Ring but hesitated. He gazed fondly at the Ring. He shook his head as though to clear a great fog in his mind. "I forgot… the Ring draws people, promises powers, and you should never, ever put it on nor tell anyone about it! Above all, the only way to destroy it is to cast it into the fires of Mount Doom. It is in Mordor, which is where Sauron dwells. Beware of the Eye of Sauron, which sees almost everything! What's more, the Nine are drawn to it, especially when you wear it."

"The Nine?"

"Wraiths disguised as men in black, riding ugly, evil-looking black horses with red eyes." Baggins piped. Fett raised a brow beneath his helmet. Wraiths? This hobbit was definitely crazy. Baggins handed over the Ring so slowly that Fett grabbed it. Baggins eyes flared with sudden hatred and wrath and darkness seemed to envelop him. The darkness lifted and the hobbit laughed good-naturedly and ran off, calling, "Thank you!"

_Oookay_…, thought Fett as the creature vanished from view.

A few minutes later a fancily dressed man carrying wood walked into the glade. "None of us should… Huh? Frodo?" The man halted and gaped at the bounty hunter.

Boba Fett pointed his blaster at him. "Don't move! Where is Mordor?"

The man said, "Excuse me?"

Fett approached him. "I have a job to do. Get on with it!" He grated out menacingly.

"Um… In the Southeast?"

"Thank you."

**A/N: I have just decided this story really should not be longer than a one shot. I re-read the second chapter and I just don't understand what was going through my mind. Any requests for it to be longer will be ignored.**


End file.
